Monsters/Transcript
(Olivia subconsciously recalls her time in captivity and her escape from the creature in the woods. She jolts awake after this disturbing dream) : NOSTRADAMUS: The nightmares again? : OLIVIA: 'What I was endured when I was captive in that cave will always be a part of me. The darkness.. : '''NOSTRADAMUS: '''Can't reach you anymore. When the body endures a trauma, it's hard for the mind to let go. Don't let your mind sabotage you. You're ready to rejoin society. ''(Nostradamus tries to comfort her, but she pulls away when he touches her lightly on her back) : 'NOSTRADAMUS: '''I'm sorry : '''OLIVIA: '''No. It's not you. It hurts -- my back. : '''NOSTRADAMUS: '''May I? ''(Nostradamus takes a look at her back, seeing a gaping wound) '' : '''OLIVIA: '''What is it? : '''NOSTRADAMUS: '''I thought all your wounds were healing, but this one's become infected. I need to drain it. ''(Olivia lays flat on her stomach whle Nostradamus takes a scapel to the wound.) : 'NOSTRADAMUS: '''There. The wound should heal. Wait.. ''(Suddenly, Nostradamus notes something is amiss) : 'NOSTRADAMUS: '''There's something inside. ''(Nostradamus picks up a pair of plyers) '' : '''NOSTRADAMUS: '''Brace yourself, Olivia ''(A few moments later, he pulls a claw out of Olivia's wound) '' '''IN THE THRONE ROOM: ' : 'MAN: '''I ask that you send horses to Diane to demonstrate your power and my authority. ''(Henry says nothing as he contemplates the proposition) '' : '''MAN: '''Your Majesty? : '''KING HENRY: '''When you last presented me with your greviences, what did I say? : '''MAN: '''But Your Majesty, the baron*?* disrespected... : '''KING HENRY: '''Clearly you do not listen. Because I ordered you to return home and bend the baron to your authority on your own power! This has been the source of my fury. People, who refuse to listen to their King. Or, are your ears full of wax? : '''KING HENRY: '''Hold him down. ''(The King's guards hold him down as Henry takes a lit candle and blows it out) : 'MAN: '''Please your majesty! I beg you! ''(Henry then pours hot wax jfrom the candle into his ear. The Queen hears his screams and runs in to find out what's going on) : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: '''Henry! What are you doing? : '''KING HENRY: '''Teaching Malarky a lesson. : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: '''Not like this. He's a nobel man! : '''KING HENRY (to the guards): Release him. : KING HENRY'' '(to the Queen): I uderstand you cancelled the Queen of the bean celebration? : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: '''We're talking about a party? : '''KING HENRY: '''I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to hide me from my own court. Perhaps you're trying to poison me as well. : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: '''I'm not trying to poison you, Henry. I'm concerned. What's wrong with you? It wasn't any posion I delivered, I swear to you. But, I fear you could do harm to yourself; to France : '''KING HENRY: '''I have headaches. They come and go, but my mind is sharper than its ever been before. ANd the Queen of he bean is nearly my facorite event of the year. It will proceed as usual. '''ELSEWHERE IN THE CASTLE: : MARY: 'So any servant can become the Queen for the day? I don' remember this tradition. : '''FRANCIS: '''That was because we were children. I think my mother hid it from us for a while. My father welcomes the temporary Queen in his own way. : '''MARY: '''In his bed? : '''FRANCIS: '''If the girl that finds the bean in a slice of cake happens to be pretty, she wears my mother's crown; the finest clothes and spends the day ordering servants around. By dawn, she has a hundred buckets of gifts, but she's a servant girl once more. : '''MARY: '''A true fairy tale ending. : '''FRANCIS: '''It's a traditional I always hope to avoid. Especially when Diane de was here. To watch my father jugging a mistress, my mother and the bean Queen.. Bash and I always fled for a hunt. : '''MARY: '''It's all right to miss him even though he angered you. Well, at least the bean gives them something new to gossip about. It's the first time in weeks no one's pestered me about giving you heirs. : '''FRANCIS: '''Perhaps I should pester you then? ''(While they kiss, Kenna comes up and chats with them) : 'KENNA: '''Mary, Greer's ready to present him to you now. : '''FRANCIS: '''Who? : '''MARY: '''Lord Julian; Greer's fiance. '''IN THE THRONE ROOM: ' : GREER: Such a gorgeous cake and they're not even going to eat it. : 'JULIAN: '''We should send the loser a consolaton prize. What do you think? : '''KENNA: '''He arrived two days ago. Isn't he adorable? : '''LOLA: '''They've had some talks and Greer said he's quite nice. : '''KENNA: '''and quite rich. Why can't the King find me a husband like that? : '''LOLA: '''We've been here a year, yet we're rotting on a vine. : '''GREER: '''Lord Julian, may I introduce you to Her Majesty, Mary; Queen of Scots. And her ladies, Lola and Kenna. ''(Lord Julian bows to Mary) : '''JULIAN: '''Your Majesty, it is an honor. : '''MARY: '''Lord Julian, it's such a pleasure to finally meet you. I hear that your family's from Hungary. : '''JULIAN: '''Yes. My parent's know Greers father through distant a distant cousin. We corresponded and the rest is history.I hope you'll find it in your heart to bless this engagement. : '''MARY: '''If this is what your father wishes, and you, of course : '''GREER: '''It is.Very much. : '''MARY: '''Well then, you're engaged. Enjoy your lives together : '''LOLA: I'm so happy for you Greer. : KENNA: 'He's certainly a step up from Castleroy. '''ELSEWHERE: ' : 'LEITH: '''Lord Castleroy, can I get you anything? : '''LORD CASTLEROY: '''No need. You're busy. Just think, tomorrow, you'll be my apprentence in the spice trade, leaving all this behind. (Castleroy sees that Leith is eyeing Greer from another part of the room) : '''LORD CASTLEROY: '''Will you miss it? : '''LEITH: '''Ug. Uh. I'm very grateful, Sir. ''(Mary pulls Lola aside) : '''MARY: '''Lola, I have some bad news. The suitor from *?* has been delayed for five weeks. : '''LOLA: I'm going to start to show any day now. : MARY: '''Lola, I promised you I'd find you a husband and I will. Just give me another week, maybe two. '''ELSEWHERE: : NOSTRADAMUS: I see your plan to keep the king out of sight has failed. Who else knows of his madness? : QUEEN CATHERINE: '''Only Kenna.. and a nobelman and I've gievn them both motivation to keep quiet. There's no telling what Henry will do next. Have you found any explanation for this? : '''NOSTRADAMUS: I've checked his food and wine for poision for three days straight. There's no trace of any poison. -- at least none that I recognize. : QUEEN CATHERINE: '''Then he is mad. And a mad King incites chaos and rebellion. If our enemies find outl.. : '''NOSTRADAMUS: Your Majesty. (He pulls out a vial of some substance) : QUEEN CATHERINE: '''What's this? : '''NOSTRADAMUS: A sedative that induces a coma. A deep sleep I can interrupt with my own design. : QUEEN CATHERINE: 'It wll be difficult. He has seven tasters inspecting ever manner of delievery. We have to find a way to get it past them -- a Trojan horse. ''(Suddenly, someone screams, the girl who has found the bean) : 'KING HENRY: '''And what is your name? : PENELOPE: Uh. Penelope, from the kitchen. : '''KING HENRY: '''Well, you're very prety. : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: '''Penelope, I crown you Queen of the Beam. (Penelope is hoisted onto a charriot and is carried out of the room) : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: '''Ask and ye shall receive '''ELSEWHERE: ' : 'BASH: '''I need to speak with the king. ''(The King's men draw their swords and point them at Bash) : GUARD: It's the bastard! : 'BASH: '''I surrender to the King's mercy : '''KING HENRY: '''Bash : '''BASH: '''Father, I need to speak with you : '''KING HENRY: '''You return from exile, seeking favor. Aftery ou killed your brothers guards? : '''BASH: '''It was self defense. : '''KING HENRY: '''Take him to the dungeon : '''BASH: '''There's a threat in the woods. That's why I've returned. Father, father, you must listen to me. I mean you no harm, but there are people who are really beng harmed. : '''MARY: '''I can't believe he came back. What was he thinking? : '''FRANCIS: '''I've given him every chance to be free and here he is. I'm done helping him. : '''MARY: '''Francis, he's your brother. : '''FRANCIS: '''He's a liar and a murderer. We both know why he came back. Don't give him another chance to get close to you ACT 2: ''(After Bash's arrest, Mary goes to confront him about his return to the castle and court. The Kng's men had him chained up in the dungeon) : 'MARY: '''We don't have much time, so listen carefully. I've bribed your jailor. a merchant's wagon will take you to the Spanish border. If you value your life, you will do as I say and will never return. : '''BASH: '''I'm not ready to go to Spain. : '''MARY: '''Bash, what is wrong with you?! You never should have returned here. You have to leave. There are too many in the castle who want you dead. : '''BASH: '''You mean Francis? : '''MARY: '''He did not try to have you killed. Although he could. You stir up a jealousy and bitterness in him that scare me. He has this look in his eyes.. It's like I don't know him. It's almost as if he knows... : '''BASH: '''That you would've been happy without him if you married me instead? : '''MARY: '''There is nothing between you and I except for my concern for you. : '''BASH: '''Then we've arrived at the same spot. I'm here on behalf of another; a girl I met in the woods. ''(Mary becomes clearly jealous over this comment) : 'MARY: '''Well, goody for you for your speedy recovery. ''(Bash notes this and he too becomes angry) : 'BASH: '''DON'T. Not until you hear what happened to her. IN THE QUEEN'S CHAMBERS: ''(The Queen has pulled Penelope - the Queen of the Bean - inside her bed chambers, hoping that she will help take part in the Queen's plan to incapacitate the King) : 'QUEEN CATHERINE: '''Queen Penelope; each year, a girl is chosen.. ''(The Queen escorts Penelope to a chair) : 'QUEEN CATHERINE: '''And for a brief moment, she glimpses the heavens of royalty. Ah. It's the greatest night of her life) ''(Around Penelope's neck, the Queen places a glorious diamond necklace) : 'QUEEN CATHERINE: '''But when the dawn comes, she must fall back to Earth. That must be a brutal fall. ''(Instead of putting the necklace on her, she pulls it off and puts it back among her own posessions) '' : '''PENELOPE: '''Oh. It's okay. This is so much more than I ever dreamed of. : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: '''But it's only one day and I would like you to be the first Queen of the Bean in history to think long-term ''(The Queen picks out another necklace and places it on her) : 'QUEEN CATHERINE: '''So, if you prove yourself trustworthy, we can be friends. And unlike Henry, I look after my friends every day of the year. Not just this one. ''(Penelope looks very excited about the possibility) : 'QUEEN CATHERINE: '''So, tell me Queen Penelope. Have you maintained your virtue? : '''PENELOPE: '''Of course I have. : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: '''Because, as you may know, when pretty girls win 'Queen of the Bean,' they sometimes.. get.. special experience with the King. : '''PENELOPE: '''Oh? : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: '''I must warn you that the King's appretite in his bed chambers can be quite... rough. He has the appetite of a lion and the stanima of a horse; a horse that proceeds at a steady, punishing, trot. It can be... a lengthy.. experience. : '''PENELOPE: '''Wow. How lengthy? : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: '''It can feel like hours. Sometimes it is, but if we are to be friends, I can help you. ''(The Queen goes to her box of horrors and fishes something out of it; a vial) : 'QUEEN CATHERINE: '''This is an aphrodisiac. It'll help the King... gallop... more quickly to the finish. Pour the contents of this in his wine. ''(The Queen hands Penelope the small bottle) : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: '''Get him to drink it. It'll thrill him; and satisy him; and you'll be onto more gowns and jewels and feasts. '''DOWN IN THE DUNGEON: (Francis storms into the dungeons to find Mary and confront Bash. He finds them walking together, with Bash having been removed of his chains) : FRANCIS: '''I came down here because I was worried about you, but here I find you with my wife. Again! Shall I feign surprise? : '''MARY: It's not what it looks like. He didn't come for me. : FRANCIS: '''Even you can't believe that. : '''BASH: '''I'm back for the castle's resources... it's armed men and horses. To seek out and destroy a threat in the woods. And then I will leave, I promise. : '''FRANCIS: '''What threat? : '''BASH: '''You've seen the sacrafices in the blood wood. These pagan's endanger every man, woman and child in the realm. They threatened your own wife! And they do it all in service of a monster they csll "The Darkness." : '''MARY: I know how it sounds. : FRANCIS: 'You sound as ignorant as those Pagans. A monster in the woods? : '''BASH: '''I saw it in the shadows myself. It took a girl - a girl I cared for. Her name was Rowan and now she's certainly dead. However badly you want me gone, I promise, I want it a thousand times more, but I'm not leaving until the woods are safe. ''(Francis clearly doesn't believe him) : 'FRANCIS: '''Mary, leave us please. : '''BASH: '''I know you don't believe me, but there's someone you will believe. : '''FRANCIS: '''And who is that? : '''BASH: '''The darkness has claimed countless victims. Only one survived. Your old flame, Olivia D'Amencourt. She's here in this castle right now. ''(Francis turns back at looks at Mary, who is equally shocked) '''IN GREER'S CHAMBERS: (Greer sits in her chambers and looks incredibly gloomy, until Leith busts in to see her) : GREER: 'Leith, what are you doing here? We said our goodbyes. : '''LEITH: '''I had to see you just once more. Look, I wanted to tell you. ''(Greer interrupts him) : 'GREER: '''No. Don't. : '''LEITH: '''Why? Because you're engaged to another man, who you barely know? : '''GREER: '''That's not at all unusual for someone like me. : '''LEITH: '''Because you're highborn? And he's rich and titled? And very kind to the servants? : '''GREER: '''And to me. He seems.. everything I ever wanted. Except he's not you. ''(Greer and Leith embrace and kiss each other passionately. Suddenly, a servant and several people bust in through the door) : '''SERVANT: Excuse me, my lady. (Greer and Leith immediately stop kissing and recoil from the other. Lord Julian, who has a present in hand, then makes his presence known) : LORD JULIAN: 'Greer. : '''GREER: '''Lord Julian, I... : '''LORD JULIAN: '''Who are you? : '''LEITH: '''I-I I'm no one. I'm a servant. I-I fancied her and, and, she was kind, so I stole a kiss. : '''GREER: '''Leith, NO! : '''LEITH: '''No! This is not her fault! She asked me not to, but I was overcome. She's free of blame in this. My, my *?* were unwanted. ''(Lord Julian's guards grab ahold of Leith roughly) : 'LORD JULIAN: '''I don't want him harmed, but his household will have to know of this. ''(The guards lead Leith away and leave Greer and Julian alone) : 'LORD JULIAN: '''I was going to leave this in your room. : '''GREER: '''It wasn't his fault. : '''LORD JULIAN: '''Is that supposed to make it better? : '''GREER: '''I'm so sorry. : '''LORD JULIAN: '''I know these things happen, but they can't with my wife. I can't have this kind of gossip surrounding my family. I can't have this. : '''GREER: '''I'll be ruined if you don't marry me. : '''LORD JULIAN: '''I wish I could. I-I wish I were a better man, but I am not. I'm sorry. ''(Greer breaks down in tears as Julian leaves her chambers) 'ACT 3: ' : 'MARY: '''Olivia, we are so sorry. : '''FRANCIS: '''Everything you endured.. we thought, I thought, you escaped through the tunnels that night. : '''OLIVIA: '''I did, but I was found by those heretics -- fed to that monster. ''(Bash has been listening to Olivia recount her experience in the doorway. He comes in when she finshes talking) : 'BASH: '''Do you believe me now? This creature is the cause of all the horrors in those woods. If you are to protect your realm from these devils, you must kill the monster they serve. : '''FRANCIS: '''I don't believe in monsters. I never have, but I do believe in fear and whoever this darkness is, the Pagans fear him enough to terrorize and slaughter my people. : '''MARY: '''Olivia, do you think you could retrace your steps to lead us back to the cave? : '''OLIVIA: '''No. All I remember is a meadow lined with fern trees, hugged by a curving field of snow. : '''BASH: '''I remember a meadow with some ferns near where we found her. : '''FRANCIS: '''I'll gather my guards. : '''BASH: '''You'll forgive me, but the last time I went with your men, they tried to kill me. : '''FRANCIS: '''I gave no such order. And we could confirm that if you hadn't slaughtered them. : '''MARY: '''Francis.. : '''FRANCIS: '''This time, I'm going with you. We'll find that cave and kill whatever lies within. And then I am personally putting you on the next boat to Spain. ''(Bash looks to Mary and nods at her. She returns the sentiment) : '''BASH: '''Then we're agreed? : '''OLIVIA: '''You can't just kill it. This isn't just some outlaw hiding in the trees. The darkness is a creature from hell. It's not human! : '''NOSTRADAMUS: He is human. I assure you. I found this... (Nostradamus holds up the claw-like tooth he dug from Olivia's back) '' : '''NOSTRADAMUS:' ... embedded in Olivia's wound. It looked like the fang of some wild beast, but the root of this tooth is like yours and mine. This fang is a human tooth filed down into a sharp point. : MARY: '''Human? But why would a man go to such lengths? : '''NOSTRADAMUS: Motivation'' (*?*),'' perhaps, to better feed on humans? But I assure you, this darkness is only a man. : MARY: '''Then go and kill him. but remember who the real enemy is. '''IN GREER'S CHAMBERS: (After being caught kissing Leith, Greer cries hysterically while the rest of her ladies try to comfort her, a task that is futile) : GREER: 'Do you know what happens to servants like Leith? They say he'll get the lash until his back is split open and he can no longer stand. He'll spend years in that cell. I love him. : '''KENNA: '''You can't love a servant, you can't! Not that what I did was much better. : But it is. Mistresses of the King aren't often reverred, but, but this... My family will fall into ruin for what I've done. I'll never be able to face them again. : '''LOLA: '''Oh. It's not that dire yet. : '''GREER: '''The gossip is already spreading. These rumors will follow me everywhere ''(From the doorway, Mary overhears their conversation and comes in) : 'GREER: '''I have no future. : '''MARY: '''Greer, don't say that. Never say that! : '''GREER: '''Mary.. so you've heard. I'm so ashamed. : '''MARY: '''Please don't be. : '''GREER: '''Look at us.. Look where our hearts have led us. We've brought you shame. Well, all but Lola, ''(Lola and Mary both look over at each other, knowing the truth about Lola's pregnancy) : 'LOLA: '''In truth, there's something you should know. IN THE KING'S CHAMBERS: ''(Mary goes to speak with Henry in hopes that Leith will be spared a brutal beating) : '''KING HENRY: Why is the Queen of Scotland so concerned with the fate of a kitchen boy? : MARY: '''Leith saved many lives at the seige. In light of his bravery, I feel that his sentence should be reduced. : '''KING HENRY: This kitchen boy seems to have friends in high places. You're not the first to plead on his behalf. Lord Castleroy has arranged that. In lieu of prison, he's been conscripted for miltary service. He departs for training tomorrow. (Henry is distracted by the clanking of shoes coming from the hallway. He turns around and Penelope emerges) : KING HENRY: Ah. My Queen. What a vision. (He hands her a glass of wine) : KING HENRY: Isn't she lovely, Mary? yes, it takes a very special kind of woman to attract my eye and ignite my passion. (Henry starts taking off his belt) : MARY: 'I should go. ''(Mary turns to leave) : '''KING HENRY: No. No. No. Stay. (Henry grabs her by the arm to prevent her from leaving) : KING HENRY: Now that you've given your virtue to my son, perhaps you can show Penelope a thing or two about how to please a ruler. Go on. Pretend she's Francis. I'll watch. (The King sits down to enjoy the show, but Mary just looks bewildered) : MARY: '''You aren't serious?! : '''KING HENRY: Mhmm. : MARY: '''This isn't like you.. Are you feeling unwell, Your Grace? : '''KING HENRY: I'm annointed by God. You are as well. We are royals. What could ever be unwell with us? (Mary chooses her words very carefully) : MARY: 'I know exactly what you're talking about. May I borrow Penelope for a minute? I have some royal customs and clothes to share with her. Penelope, if you would? ''(Henry holds out his hand to Penelope, ushering her to stand beside him) : '''PENELOPE: I suppose the Queen will stay. I'm fine. Run along. (Mary walks to the door. Before she exits, she looks back one last time) : PENELOPE: Dear Henry. When we last talked, you spoke to me about bondage. : KING HENRY: You seem familiar with the practice. : PENELOPE: Servants talk. I hear you like it. (The King laughs in agreeance) : PENELOPE: It's to be expected. The King must have power and control. It's part of his job, but even the biggest of jobs can become so dull. Here. (Penelope grabs the King's hands and binds them with cloth) : PENELOPE: It's just you and me. I'll take control. I can give you the pleasure you (*?*). : KING HENRY: I have always been on the giving end. : PENELOPE: How tiring for you. (Penelope takes his bound hands and places them around her neck) : PENELOPE: Poor King Henry. (He starts kissing her) : PENELOPE: Get on the bed! : KING HENRY: What? : PENELOPE: Now. : KING HENRY: Oh. I like this. (He sits down at the foot of the bed, while Penelope gets down on her knees) : PENELOPE: Bad King. You won't speak again unless spoken to. Do you understand? (Penelope grabs a whip and hits it across her hand) IN THE WOODS: (Francis, Bash and the King's men ride off into the woods on horseback. They come to a clearing and Francis gets off his horse, demanding the men look for the creature) : FRANCIS: '''Split up and search the area. The cave must be closeby. : '''GUARD 1: '''Yes, My Lord. : '''GUARD 2: This way.. : FRANCIS: 'Bash, you, come with me. ''(Bash walks over to him and Francis pulls out his sword) : '''FRANCIS: '''We're going from here. : '''GUARD 3: '''You didn't give me your weapon. : '''BASH: '''You're planning on having them kill me, brother? : '''FRANCIS ''(to Guard 3): you there, go with the others. ''(The guard leaves them be, causing Bash to simmer down) : FRANCIS: 'You have made so many enemies, why fixate on me? You reach for the throne and fail, nobels everywhere despise you. Maybe it's easier to make me the vllian? So you have a reason to hate me and an excuse to go after my wife. : '''BASH: '''Listen to you, you have Mary! And the crown; and all of France puckering its lips to kiss your ass and still you're threatened by a bastard in exile. : '''FRANCIS: '''I use to look up to you. You were the one person I could rely on, but I was wrong. You are a traitor and a (*?*). ''(Francis has his blade pointed at Bash's head) : 'BASH: '''Go ahead. Do it then. Kill me. (Francis sees a trail of footprints behind Bash) : '''BASH: '''Fresh tracks. We're not alone. ''(Francis hands his sword to Bash and they follow the trail) ACT 4: '''IN THE THRONE ROOM: (In the throne room, Queen Catherine overlooks a crowd, as she sits perched on her throne. Penelope, the Queen of the Bean, approaches her) : QUEEN CATHERINE: I didn't see Henry. Did you manage to fufill my request? (Penelope looks at her as if she doesn't know what Catherine is talking about) : QUEEN CATHERINE'' '''(lowering her voice to a mere whisper): ''The aphrodisiac? : '''PENELOPE: '''You needn't worry about that. He, uhh, doesn't need an aphrodisiac. The King goes a little bit mad sometimes, doesn't he? And uh, was it medicine? : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: You are a clever girl, aren't you? : PENELOPE: '''I'll see that it's done. I know how to handle him. : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: Oh? Do you.. (Penelope sees a crowd of people entering the room) : PENELOPE: 'Oh. Guests.. Uh ''(pointing at the throne), would you mind? : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: Come again? : PENELOPE: '''My throne. : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: Of course. Enjoy it, my dear. (Catherine gets up and allows Penelope to sit down on it) '' : '''QUEEN CATHERINE '(under her breath): ''You stupid kitchen whore. IN MARY'S CHAMBERS: ''(Lola sits in her room and waits for her to return) : MARY: 'Lola... The party is starting. Why aren't you ready? What's wrong? : '''LOLA: '''I can't fit in my dress. Mary, we'er out of time. : '''MARY: '''Lola, we said we would help each other and we already have. : '''LOLA: '''What do you mean? : '''MARY: '''Marry Lord Julian. : '''LOLA: '''What? : '''MARY: '''He came to France looking to make a good marriage. You offer him everything he is looking for. : '''LOLA: '''Looking for? What about Greer? : '''MARY: '''It was Greer's idea. She wants to help you move forward. Julian spurned her, althought she says he did it kindly. : '''LOLA: '''It's not fair. Greer's punished and scorned, while i'm rewarded. : '''MARY: '''Lola, I don't mean to sound blunt, or selfish, but I need this to work. My marriage is threatened from all sides. Bash's return has Francis posioned by jealousy and mistrust. We can never be happy while he's here and hee you're pregnant with my husband's child. And if Francis finds out... : '''LOLA: I '''understand and I never want to be a threat to your happiness. If you can help sway Lord Julian in my direction, I will do my very best to marry him. And quickly. ''(Relieved, Mary embraces Lola) '''IN THE WOODS: (Francis and Bash continue to follow the tracks that could have been left by the darkness. Suddenly, one of the horses with them goes completely insane) '' : '''BASH: '''It spooked him. ''( Bash takes off to check on the horse. Once he's over there, a high pitched noise blares, causing a flock of birds to flee the artea) : FRANCIS: '''What was that.? : '''BASH: '''I've head that noise before. It's the darkness! GUARDS : '''GUARD: My Lord! (One of the guards emerge) : BASH: '''Do you see anyone? : '''GUARD: Not for miles, my Lord. : BASH: '''Where are the rest of the guards? : '''GUARD: '''Searching for the cave. : '''FRANCIS: The footprints just stop. : BASH: 'What do you mean? How is that possible? ''(Francis notes somethng black laying in the snow) : '''FRANCIS: Wait. there's something here. : BASH: 'What is it? ''(When Francis gets close enough, he sees a human hand in the snow. Suddenly, the ground starts to shake beneath him) : '''FRANCIS: Stop! Don't come any closer. (In a moment's time, the ice gives way to his weight, plunging him into the chilly pond below) : BASH: 'Francis! ''(Each time he says his name, he becomes more frantic) : 'BASH: '''Francis! Francis (When Bash gets there, he sticks his hands into the water, trying to pull Francis to safety) : '''GUARD: '''My lord! : '''BASH: '''Stay back! The ice is too thin. : '''BASH: '''Where are you? Where are you? ''(Bash starts clearing the snow off the ice, allowing him to search for Francis more efficiently. Finally, he sees Francis behind the ice. He then pounds on the ice as hard as he can. Afte another second, Francis floats to another part of the lake. Bash digs another clearing and jams his sword into the thick ice, until it finally gives in,allowing Bash to free Francis) '' : '''BASH: '''Francis.. ''(Bash cradles Francis' body with his own) : 'BASH: P'lease, wake up. ACT 5: IN THE THRONE ROOM: (King Henry and Penelope sit on adjacent thrones. Henry gets up and kisses her on the cheek) : 'KING HENRY: '''You are a beautiful ruler. ''(Afterwards, he heads over to speak with Mary's ladies) : '''KING HENRY: '''Lady Greer; well done with that kitchen boy. That nasty gossip is the first interesting thing I ever heard about you. : '''KENNA: What an awful thing to say. : KING HENRY: '''You should be grateful . Now people might finally stop wagging their tongues about you. ''(After Henry leaves, the girls go to Mary, who overheard the whole thing) '' : '''MARY: '''Are you alright? What happened? : '''KENNA: '''Henry can be such a monster; heartless and cruel. : '''GREER: '''At least he had the courage to be cruel to my face. The rest of court snickers behind my back, as if I can't hear them. : '''MARY: I'm so sorry. But thank you for what you've done for Lola. I know it can't be easy. : GREER: '''I had my chance and I threw it away. ''(Greer looks over and sees Lola and Lord Julian in deep conversation) '' : '''MARY: What? (Suddenly, Lord Castleroy appears in the throne room) : MARY: I wouldn't be so sure. (Mary leaves to give the two an opportunity to talk) : GREER: 'Lord Castleroy.. I heard what you did for Leith. Getting him out of jail, in the army.. I want to offer my sincerest gratitude. : '''LORD CASTLEROY: '''I didn't do it for him. I did it for you. : '''GREER: '''Gossip surrounds me and still you seek my favor. Why?? : '''LORD CASTLEROY: '''You have a good heart. And I'm too rich to care what people say. What I care about is you. I know I"m not the man of your dreams, but a marriage would put all the rumors to rest. : '''GREER: '''It's not that simple. : '''LORD CASTLEROY: '''But it is.The world is cruel. And it will be cruel to the next sweet girl who has the misfortune of opening your heart to someone others don'teven see. : '''GREER: '''I see you now. And you are so kind. : '''LORD CASTLEROY: '''Then would you accept my humble proposal? : '''GREER: '''Yes.. yes, I accept. ''(Lord Castleroy hugs Greer awkwardly) : 'LORD CASTLEROY: '''Thank you. : '''GREER: '''Likewise '''ELSEWHERE: ' (Nostradamus joins the festivities when he spots Olivia socializing with others. she too sees him and comes to greet him) : '''NOSTRADAMUS: '''You look very pretty. I wasn't expecting to see you here tonight. : '''OLIVIA: I'm feeling better. Perhaps it is time to rejoin society as you said. Come (Olivia tries to lead him to the dancing floor) : OLIVIA: 'Dance with me. : '''NOSTRADAMUS: '''I'm sorry, but I can't. LATER: ''(After Francis' near death experience, he and Bash try to sort their issues out) : 'BASH:'How are you feeling? Are the chills still with you? : 'FRANCIS: '''I feel lucky to be alive.I would have died under that ice. You saved my life. Was that wise since you believe I tried to kill you? : '''BASH:'I did believe that, didn't I? : 'FRANCIS: '''Yet you risked your life for mine. : '''BASH:'You're my brother. : 'FRANCIS: '''Have you sent word to Mary that we're back? : '''BASH:'Just now,. I spoke with the guards. They found the cave, but it was empty. There was nothing in there but blood; evidence of great suffering, but no monster : 'FRANCIS: '''If Olivia got away, he would surely know we were coming : '''BASH:'Maybe that's why he left Rowan's hand.. to draw us out to the ice. : 'FRANCIS: '''Well find him. We'll see him dead. For Rowan and for all his victims, I promise you. You can go assured of that. You deserve your own life, far away from here. : '''BASH:'Maybe I can finally find something that's.. my own. : 'FRANCIS: '''You will. You'll still be my brother. ''(Suddenly the King storms in) : 'KING HENRY: '''Francis! Why did you release Sebastian from the dungeon? : '''FRANCIS: '''I just needed his help. : '''KING HENRY: '''Well, now that he's here, we need to finish this once and for all. : '''FRANCIS: '''Finish what? : '''KING HENRY: '''Bash, when I told you to forget about Mary, I hoped you would listen to me. When I forced you to watch their consumation, my message was the same, but when I looked in your eyes that night, I saw the truth. Youwill always covet what your brother has. : '''FRANCIS: '''Father; did you speak to my guards the night Bash left? Did you order his execution? : '''KING HENRY: '''Sacrafices must be made. : '''FRANCIS: '''What has happened to you father? Have you lost all sense? ''(Henry is infuriated at this point) '' : '''KING HENRY: '''Do not question me! Mark my words, he will strike you down to take what is yours. If he is a threat to you, he is a threat to everything I want. : '''FRANCIS: '''He's your son! : '''KING HENRY: '''Scotland, England -- a peaceful France. ''(The King pulls out a sword. Francis positions himself in front of Bash) : '''BASH: '''Father! Stop this. He's leaving. He's leaving for Spain tonight. : '''KING HENRY: '''He said that before and he's still here. You refuse to let Mary go. You haven;t lisened to your King. When peopel don't listen to their King, when they have wax in their ears, drastic measures are needed. : '''FRANCIS: '''Father, you're wrong. He has let her go. He saved my life today! : '''KING HENRY: '''Don't get sentimental. You must cut down any threat like a weed. : '''FRANCIS: '''No! I just explained to you. Your son is a friend of the realm. : '''BASH: Francis, don't anger him. : FRANCIS: 'He saved your heirs life and pursued your enemies. If you harm this man - your son - you harm yourself. Do you hear me? ''(Henry finally puts the sword down) : '''KING HENRY: '''I am pleased to see you two getting alog again. I know just the thing to preserve this loevly harmony. If it doesn't work, this sword will take two lives tonight. ACT 6: : '''NOSTRADAMUS: '''The last person I danced with was my wife -- I was married once. I had little children.. so young, so sweet. In the mornings, when I wake up, sometimes, I'm still there, lying in that bed with my wife beside me; the little ones whispering, laughing.. WHen the plague came, I alone was immune. I couldn't save them. : '''OLIVIA: I'm so sorry. This is why you dedicate your life to saving others. You must know, you saved me. (Olivia grabs his face and kisses him gently) OUTSIDE THE CASTLE: ' ''(Greer stands outside in the frigid temperatures, watching as a group of people prepare to walk beyond the castle's walls.) : '''GREER: '''This is not how we imagined things, is it? Me with Lord Castley Roy and you with Lord Julian. : '''LOLA: It's been a strange day. I don't knowif it will work with Lord Julian, but, uh, thank you. : GREER: 'There's Leith. Please look back.. please ''(Leith turns around one last time, before he is lead away from the castle) '''ELSEWHERE: : QUEEN CATHERINE'' (to Penelope): Where is he? Is it done? ''(Penelope holds the empty vial up for Catherine to see) : QUEEN CATHERINE:' Well Penelope', 'I must say, I'm impressed. ''(Henry enters) : 'KING HENRY: '''Well, there she is. My lovely Queen. ''(Henry kisses Penelope) : '''KING HENRY: '''Now, Catherine, Penelope tells me you demanded she pour that vial into my wine. : '''PENELOPE: '''She threatened my life if I failed to give it to you : '''QUEEN CATHERINE:' '''I did no such thing. : '''KING HENRY: '''Are you calling my Queen a liar? : '''QUEEN CATHERINE:' '''Oh, this is nonsense. She's a servant girl. You're not well.. She's taking advantage. : '''KING HENRY: '''I have never felt better in my life. I'm in love, Catherine. I'm in love with Queen Penelope. : '''QUEEN CATHERINE:' '''Sbe's not a Queen! She didn't even win that ridiculous contest. In the kitchen, they say she slept with the pastry chef to get the bean/ Penelope, my crown.. NOW. ''(Penelope laughs at the Queen, angering her. She lunches forward to forcibly remove it, but Henry won't allow it) : KING HENRY: 'Listen carefully. If you utter one more insult to my Queen, or try to harm her in any way, I will have you drawn and quartered and your limbs fed to lions. And those you love shall suffer the worst things. ''(Catherine starts to become unsteady on her feet, seeing Henry as a moving blur) : '''PENELOPE: '''It was poison, wasn't it? : '''QUEEN CATHERINE:' '''No. What are you talking about? : '''KING HENRY: '''I wanted to teach you a lesson, so I had the contents of that vial emptied into your wine. You don't look well, darling,. : '''QUEEN CATHERINE:' '''Henry.. : '''PENELOPE: '''I wanted to thank you, Catherine. For getting me to think long-term. ''(Catherine starts to slip out of consciousness soon after. When she wanders into the hall, Mary greets her. '' : '''MARY: What's happened? Are you all right? : QUEEN CATHERINE:' '''Go to Nostradamus. Henry's drugged me. ''(Catherine collapses to the floor and can't be stirred awake) LATER: : FRANCIS: '''How is she? : '''MARY: He's treating her now. She fell into some sort of drug sleep. She's coming out of it. : FRANCIS: '''I'm going to talk to my father. : '''MARY: Francis, wait. Your father.. he.. he's not well. : FRANCIS: '''I am aware of that. He got so angry at Bash, I thought he would take his head off. He might kill him yet. ''(Bash appears in the doorway) '' : '''FRANCIS: '''What happened? Did father forgive you? : '''BASH: '''Not exactly, but he illuminated me wth his solution. It's a bit of a horror story, actually. You're both invited. Now, on the pain of death. LATER: : '''PRIEST: '''And so, under the eyes of the Lord, we prepae to consecrate this blessed union with two sacred oaths. : '''KENNA: '''You want me to say an oath? What abut yoru oath? You promised me someone with a title. : '''KING HENRY: Fine. Bash, I hearby declare you the "Master of Horse and Hunt." : KENNA: '''What does that even mean?! : '''KING HENRY: Shut up and say the words. : KENNA: 'Plesae, this is marriage. It can't be undone once.... ''(Henry gets very angry and pulls out his weapon again) : '''KING HENRY: SAY THE WORDS! : BASH: '''I, Sebastian,take this woman to be my lawful wife. Under the eyes of God from this day forward. '''LATER : (In a castle corridor) : '''BASH: '''Take a dozen men each morning and canvas the woods. Any Pagan found with knowledge of the darkness will be brought to me for questioning. : '''GUARD; '''I don't take orders from bastards. : '''BASH: '''Haven't you heard? I've been titled as the Master of Horse and Hunt. So, gather your horses and go out and hunt. : '''MARY: '''Are you alright? : '''BASH: '''Well, I'm married to someone I don't much like and I have to stay here and watch you love someone else for the rest of my life. : '''MARY: '''Bash, you told me that your feelings for me were gone. : '''BASH: '''I lied. You're right.. I never should've come back. See Also Category:Transcripts Category:Season One Transcript Category:Season One